Unexpected Circumstances
by Kamui Shidou
Summary: A KuroudoGear Master Fanfic. (Crush Gear Turbo Fanfic) Crush Gear Characters set up Kuroudo Marume and Gear master. Will they fall in love? main pairing KuroudoGear master. There's no crush gear section out there so I wrote it here. one of the first cg
1. Default Chapter

                                                ****

**                                                            _Unexpected Circumstances_**

disclaimer: Crush Gear Turbo doesn't belong to me.

Author's notes: this is a yaoi fic featuring Kuroudo Murame and the gear master so i'll be using the name gear master when I'm referring to him. I know that Kuroudo may be a bit old for Jin but Age doesn't matter ne? Just look at Seishirou and Subaru of Tokyo Babylon. well to those who don't like yaoi please click the back button. I don't know how much older Kuroudo(I don't know Kuroudo and gear master's ages because there's no info about them in the web and it wasn't stated in the anime I think...) is than the gear master but let's just say that Kuroudo is 4 years older than him and Gear Master is already 16 years old in this fic. so all in all I just made up all the characters ages in this. Some characters may be OOC. 

pairings: Kuroudo/Jin (main)        implied pairings: Takeshi/Harry, Harry/Youya (one-sided), Takeshi/Youya (one-sided), Kouya/Kaoru, Jiro/Lilica

It was a fine day to go outside but there was one bespectacled boy who was spending it inside his house busy checking and   adjusting the settings of the gear he was holding. He was so busy that he didn't notice somebody sneaking on him. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Stop doing that  Kouya! It's irritating!" the bespectacled boy said without turning his head around. 

"I knocked on the door for about 20 minutes and you never opened it... as usual." the older boy whose name was Kouya Marino said.

" Can't you see I'm busy? Now what is it you want this time?"

" Can you upgrade Garuda Phoenix for me? "

" Kouya you're already 18 years old, the asian champion and the World Champion yet you can't take care of your own crush gear. Geez!"

" Pretty please... I'll give you... a candy bar."

"no..." gear master replied firmly

" how about a crush gear simulation game?"

" I already have one..."

"  What else do I have... well except for a candy bar, 2000 yen and two tickets for a concert."

"wait... what concert is that?"

"uh... Linkin Park"[1]

" Where did you get those tickets... It was sold out a week ago..."

" well I ordered it two weeks in advance and well they gave me two tickets."

" I want a ticket in exhange for upgrading your Garuda Phoenix." gear master said

" No way!!!! "

" okay since you want it that way.  No ticket, no upgrade.

" c'mon, you can't be serious."

" what's with the fuss anyway you have two tickets."

" well the other ticket isn't mine..."

" so we'll setlle this with a crush gear battle."

"okay lets"

"okay ."

They went to the club's arena and asked Jiro to referee their match.

" Gear Fighters Set up!!! "

"GO!!!!"

The match was a good one. Gear Master's Dino Spartan V equalled Garuda Phoenix's strength and you couldn't predict who'd win. But in the end Jin won and got his ticket . Being in such a good mood he decided to upgrade Garuda Phoenix.

" Wow! Judging from your performance you must really like Linkin Park! In fact obsessed would be a much proper word!" Jiro exclaimed.

" My ticket..." Kouya sobbed.

" You shouldn't have bet  your ticket." Jiro said

" come on Kouya , I'll treat you to a restaurant." Kaoru said , Kouya's(ever cheerful) girlfriend.

" I don't wanna." Kouya whined.

" Such a waste..." Kaoru said holding out 2 coupons." they're having crab specials.....tsk..."

" Did you say crab?" Kouya jumped and looked cheerful instantly after hearing the word crab.

" And you don't have to worry about the Linkin Park concert, we can ask Gear Master here to record it. ne? Jin-kun."

"uh yeah..."

"yippee!!! You're the greatest Kaoru and thanks Gear master!!"

" Well I've got to go. Pick Garuda Phoenix up at 8 tomorrow." Gear master said

" okay."  Kouya said.

"So Kouya did you get the ticket Kuroudo asked you to buy?" Lilica asked.

"Yeah... oh I forgot to tell Gear Master that Kuroudo will be going along!! Boy Gear master's gonna kill me for this."

Kaoru giggles 

"Operation Koibito Phase 1 is complete !!! alright!!!" Kaoru shouted 

"Operation Koibito?!?! What is that?" Jiro and Kouya shouted in unison.

Lilica laughed softly then  Kaoru explained what operation Koibito was about.

Kaoru put out a big whiteboard and on the board was a picture of Kuroudo and gear master.

"What's that have to do with operation _koibito_?" Kouya asked naively

"Kuroudo and Gear master- are you sure Kaoru? They're not exactly er- _friends_" Jiro said

"ah! that's where you're wrong Jiro. You see Kuroudo discreetly looks at Jin, he thinks that no one notices it but Lilica and I caught him!!"

" What?!! Getting them to like each other would be impossible!!! Harry and Takeshi _woukl_ be dating before those two could be friends."

"erm- Actually they are dating..." Jiro said.

"What? When did they get together?" Kaoru asked enthusiastically.

Jiro fishes something out form his bag and he gave Kouya a magazine.

"I guess it slipped my mind, I forgot to give you your copy Kouya, every Gear Fighter should have one... and look at your e-mail add. Takeshi sent me an e-mail, maybe Harry sent you one." Jiro said.

"Lilica may I use the PC?" Kouya asked permission.

"Sure why not?"

Kouya opened the Pc and connected to the internet. He went to his mail server and he logged in. The screen flashed a window and he clicked the message which had Harry Gamble as a sender.

_Welcome Kouya Marino_

_Inbox       (32 items)_

_Trash      (empty)_

_Bulk Mail (empty)_

_Folders_

_Gear Fighting (20 items) _

                ---------- GFA-MAIL----------

                                                             The Official Gear Fighters E-Mail Station

_to:_ Kouya Marino (_Kouya_Marino@asia.GFA_mail.com)_

_from:_ Harry Gamble (_HGamble@europe.IGFA_mail.com)_

_Subject: Hi Kouya!!_

                                Hi Kouya. What's up? Congraulations on becoming world champion. And oh yeah--- Keshi-kun asking if you're taking good care of your crush gear. We're currently on vacation but still Takeshi is trying hard to collect data to make a prfect crush gear.  You wouldn't expect that from Takeshi __

right? Oh yeah Takeshi and I got together last summer, you see we both had an infatuation with your brother and we were kind of devastated when he died (that was quite a few years ago and your brother didn't have a clue we were infatuated with him). Takeshi and I took the loss of your aniki differently. He continued gear fighting crushing every opponent while I gave up gear fighting. Well we sort of reminisced the good ol' days when Youya was around and somewhere along there we became you know -what's the term?_er- koibitos_ thanks Keshi-kun.

                                Well that's all see you real soon.

PS;

Aren't Gear Master and Kuroudo  together yet? Hope they get together soon. And if you need any help just call me you know my number. Oh I'll be going there to watch linkin park with keshi-kun.

                                                                                                                                                                                ja,

                                                                                                                                                                                Harry Gamble.

_Gear Fighters set up_

_Buy Great gears for only $10._

Harry Gamble checked his e-mail and then saw Kouya's reply.

_to:_ Harry Gamble (_HGamble@europe.IGFA_mail.com)_

_from:_ Kouya Marino _(Kouya_Marino@GFA_mail.com)_

Hi Harry I'm doing fine. You're going to Japan? Hontou? Well Kuroudo and Jin aren't exactly on good terms. Do you really think er- they're meant to be soulmates? Kaoru and Lilica here have a plan to help them to be together. They'll need all the help they can get .. Anyway omedetou Harry you got a koi!!! ^___^ is he nice? 

                                Hope to see you at the lp concert.... OOPS I forgot I gave jin my ticket!!!! Because of the Operation Koi *sigh*

                                                                                                                                                                                                ja

                                                                                                                                                                                Kouya Marino

Harry paced around the room.

"Well... Well... They plan to get Marume and Gear Master together eh? Well they are a perfect match"

" So we'll help them?" Harry asked his Koi.

"of course." Takeshi then gave harry a peck on the cheeks.

tbc well minna did you like it?

please review even if it's flames!!! 


	2. Phase 11

disclaimer: Crush Gear Turbo doesn't belong to me.

Author's notes: this is a yaoi fic featuring Kuroudo Murame and the gear master so i'll be using the name gear master when I'm referring to him. I know that Kuroudo may be a bit old for Jin but Age doesn't matter ne? Just look at Seishirou and Subaru of Tokyo Babylon. well to those who don't like yaoi please click the back button. I don't know how much older Kuroudo(I don't know Kuroudo and gear master's ages because there's no info about them in the web and it wasn't stated in the anime I think...) is than the gear master but let's just say that Kuroudo is 4 years older than him and Gear Master is already 16 years old in this fic. so all in all I just made up all the characters ages in this. Some characters may be OOC. 

pairings: Kuroudo/Jin (main)        implied pairings: Takeshi/Harry, Harry/Youya (one-sided), Takeshi/Youya (one-sided), Kouya/Kaoru, Jiro/Lilica

special thanks: to those who reviewed .Arigato Gozaimasu. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

                                           **Phase I.2: Preparations**

"How is this going to work if we're not there in the concert to spy-- er watch over them? They might kill each other... and we need them both for the tourney...." Kouya shuddered at the thought of the two gear fighters  badly bruised and mangled from a fight.

"That won't happen cause we will be there watching over them." Lilica stated.

"How?" Kouya asked.

Lilica held 4  passes in front of Kouya.

"There's your answer." Kaoru said

"How did you get those?" Kouya  asked again.

"Hi-mi-tsu." Kaoru giggled.

"So what excuse are we gonna use when they see us there in the concert?"  Jiro asked

"We're not getting caught..." Lilica stated.

"so we're gonna use disguises?" 

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**4 hours before the LP concert:  14:30         Location: ****Narita ****Airport******

"We still have time to go to the Tobita club for a short visit." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah," Takeshi said  as he hailed a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"To the Tobita club."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!!"

"Oh no!!!!" Kouya shouted.

"Looks like you'll be the one pretending to be their escort to the concert and date ." Kaoru grinned.

"But will they really believe the excuse that they just won a romantic date for two?" Jiro asked.

"of course they will... as soon as they see this."

Lilica pulled out a certificate with a company's name which states that Kyousuke and Kuroudo will be receiving an all-expense paid dinner for two.

"and besides...If they don't cooperate... there will be grave consequences..." Lilica said while clutching Shooting Mirage and Dino Spartan.

"Lilica are you okay?"

"oh... Of course."

"Hello...is anybody here?" 

"Yes. Coming." Lilica rushed to the door.

Kouya,Kaoru and Jiro were wondering who was at the door since Lilica really sounded excited to open it.

Lilica entered with two guests in tow.

"Harry?" Kouya stared in disbelief.

"Yo." Harry smiled.

"How rude of me... wait a minute I'll get you some tea." Lilica said rushing to the kitchen.

"So what exactly are you doing here?Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Jiro asked.

"We're here to help." Takeshi stated cooly.

"with what?"

"the plan of course."

"I get it!"

The others looked at Kouya and gave questioning glances.

"So you're the one who made the certificate and paid for the expensive dinner."

As proof of what Kouya said the certificate had the signature of Takeshi Manganzi CEO of Manganzi Enterprises.

"of course... the Tobita club couldn't have raised that much funds." Jiro stated.

"Excuse me..." takeshi excused himself. He then dialed a number on his cellphone.

"hello...there aren't any white roses you say? Okay...----okay.... they must be ready at about 9:00. Got it? Good."

"hello-- I just want to confirm the reservation for a Kyousuke Jin and Kuroudo Marume. Yes-- at 9--Give them whatever they want and send your best musicians there. Oh yes-- Charge it to the Manganzi enterprises. Understood. Bye."

"Hello Kisugi--send out the limousine at 4:30. yes at the tobita club.bye"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

meanwhile:

"So Kuroudo you're gonna watch the linkin park concert?" a member of the team Griffon asked.

"Of course. How about you."

"Kaichou is taking all of  griffon-japan-team to the concert."

"So you're celebrating?"

"yup. thank goodness that bratty instructor left. I don't care if he beacme the south american champion. You were a much better trainer than he was."

"Don't say that." Kuroudo smiled.

"So how's Kyousuke?" the boy grinned.

"er--- What about him?" Kuroudo asked blushing beet red.

"Hey-- I was just asking how he was... I see you still haven't resolved thing between you yet."

Kuroudo sighed.

" I just can't seem to get through him."

"Why? Any problems?"

"My mere presence seems to irritate him and he seems to be infatuated with a particular Ms. Lan Fan."

"Oh the Chinese Gear-Mistress? Man I'm sure Jin's not attracted to her. Maybe he just idolizes her because she's great with gears."

"Actually I once told Jin that Lan was a man to persuade him to stop looking at Lan Fan but he still blushes when LLan is around and he dreamily talks about her face. Turns out Lan was a girl"

"Man... Jin will be heartbroken..."

"Why?" Kuroudo asked.

"You see Lan has a boyfriend and according to sources it's a Gear Master too... She's just using those gear masters to gain information and so once they fall in love with Lan they won't tell their teams Lan's team weaknesses causing the opposing team to lose."

Kuroudo remembered the Battle Royal at the world cup. Jiro and Kouya were in a horrible bind and Jin was hesitating whether to tell Kouya . Lan's weakness. Thank goodness Jin finally decided to do the right thing or it might have cost them the battle.

" Hey. I remember Jin also likes Linkin Park. Is he going?"

"I'm afraid not. I think he doesn't even know that there's even a concert."

"Typical Jin. Well see ya soon."

"bye." Kuroudo waved.

I wish I could tell you... itooshi... but I'm scared to be rejected.

tsuzuku

well minna did you like it?

C&cs greatly appreciated.


End file.
